


Imagine: Castiel being nervous about holding your baby girl for the first time.

by webcricket



Series: Castiel Imagines [9]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 19:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcricket/pseuds/webcricket





	

“Cas, stop fretting, you’re not going to break her,” you eased the wriggling cotton swaddled newborn against her father’s broad chest.

Blue eyes widening in a mix of skepticism and apprehension, he gingerly cradled her, awkwardly leaning back at the waist in the unlikely event his angelic strength somehow failed to support the tiny burden he now carried in his arms. The leaden thoughts of this child being his creation, his responsibility, his to love, to teach, to protect, made his vessel tremble.

“Y/N, I-I,” deep voice quavering, countenance flashing in panic, he attempted to pass her back to you.

“Relax,” you pressed an insistent palm to his shoulder, aspect softening into a reassuring smile.

The angel gulped hard, nervously peering down into her delicately formed features – this miniscule being terrified him more than anything he’d encountered in eons of existence. She made even the apocalypse look like a casual picnic in the park. He’d been delighted when he heard your daughter’s heart beating for the first time, waking you in the middle of the night hardly able to contain his joy as he reveled in the news. So, too, was he equally elated the moment her small foot kicked his palm through your swollen belly. Soothing your aches and pains, pacifying your strange cravings at odd hours, caring for you both when she was still an intangible far-off idea - it all seemed so easy then. But the whole concept of actually parenting, of having a piece of yourself existing out there in the world alongside you, yet apart from you, was totally foreign to the seraph. He feared he would not be enough.

“I’m scared too,” you whispered, plainly reading the deepening worry in the crease of his brow, “we’ll figure it out together, okay? Just like we do everything else.”

His muscles relaxed under your gentle touch and heartening words. You always knew with clear perception what he was feeling and the right words to say to ground him - it was his favorite quality of your soul, and the reason he loved you.

In response to the sense of peace and calm diffusing through her father, your little girl ceased fussing, mouth gaping in a silent yawn, ruddy lips forming a contented pucker as she blinked big bright blue eyes.

“See,” you shifted the cloth around her moist pink face, “you’re a natural.”

Recognizing the best of both of you reflected in the swirling depths of her eyes, Castiel smiled.


End file.
